Combination ovens that are capable of cooking using more than one heating source (e.g., convection, steam, microwave, etc.) have been in use for decades. Each cooking source comes with its own distinct set of characteristics. Thus, a combination oven can typically leverage the advantages of each different cooking source to attempt to provide a cooking process that is improved in terms of time and/or quality.
In some cases, microwave cooking may be faster than convection or other types of cooking. Thus, microwave cooking may be employed to speed up the cooking process. However, a microwave typically cannot be used to cook some foods and cannot brown most foods. Given that browning may add certain desirable characteristics in relation to taste and appearance, it may be necessary to employ another cooking method in addition to microwave cooking in order to achieve browning. In some cases, the application of heat for purposes of browning may involve the use of airflow provided within the oven cavity to deliver heat to a surface of the food product. However, the provision of airflow may have a negative impact on some foods.